


Как по маслу

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крэк на тему магической способности Тони находить смазку где угодно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как по маслу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slip and Slide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442366) by [Professor_Fluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy). 



В ходе их отношений Стив заметил, что Тони умеет находить смазку в самых неожиданных и труднодоступных местах. 

В первый раз он обнаружил это во время утреннего секса на столе номера люкс. Хотя ладно, может быть, они просто положили Тони дополнительный KY*: все же он был Тони Старком.

 

А вот потом пришел черед квинджета. Ну кто держит смазку в аптечке квинджета? Это точно не соответствовало стандартным протоколам Щ.И.Т.а. 

«Ну пожалуйста», — думал Стив с надеждой. — «Хоть бы это не соответствовало стандартным протоколам Щ.И.Т.а.»

 

Спустя некоторое время на них сошел обвал, и они оказались под пятиметровым слоем снега и льда где-то в Российской глуши. Тони вытащил из кармана бутылек разогревающей смазки Durex, поиграл бровями и сказал:

— Милая, снаружи холодно...**

И вот это уже было странновато.

 

Они уничтожили целую ватагу думботов, заполонивших Эверест. А когда доплелись до базы, Тони вынул из парки тюбик водного лубриканта и залихватски подмигнул. И откуда, спрашивается, он там взялся?

 

Им вдруг приспичило поразвлечься в Гарвардской лаборатории — и Тони, покопавшись в ящике стола, достал внушительную банку вазелина.

«Ну это уже ни в какие рамки», — подумал Стив.

А потом Тони прильнул к нему, прижал к стене, и способность связно мыслить бесследно испарилась. Со Стивом такое случалось безбожно часто, стоило Тони появиться на горизонте.

 

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь выходишь из дома без флакона смазки? — сердито фыркнул Стив.

Тони прижал его к стене заброшенного склада и принялся шарить по карманам у Стива на поясе. И выдавил на пальцы гель из миниатюрного пузырька. Нет, ну правда, когда он вообще успел ее туда засунуть?

Тони внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Что бы ты там опять ни придумал, мой ответ нет, — нахмурился Стив.

 

Брачная церемония состоялась недалеко от Будапешта. Тони решил, что свой краткий медовый месяц они проведут в Париже; полетели Железным Человеком. Стив был уверен, что умрет, если когда-нибудь услышит еще хоть одну песню AC/DC. Тони приземлился на балконе номера для новобрачных в Ритц и с хищным видом скользнул за стеклянные двери. Стив пошел вслед за ним.

— Дай угадаю, — невозмутимо произнес он. — Заказал в номер корзинку с десятью сортами смазки?

Тони повернул голову и посмотрел на него через маску. В темноте комнаты свет из прорезей для глаз выглядел зловеще. Костюм тихо зашипел, и на обоих плечах открылись два небольших дополнительных отсека. В каждом было по пять видов лубриканта и богатый выбор презервативов.

— Тони, это уже смешно.

Лицевая панель поднялась, и Тони усмехнулся.

— Мне было скучно. Все лучше, чем дыры в стенах плодить.

Стив закатил глаза.

— Я зову этот костюм Секс-машиной.

— Ну а как же иначе.

Тони приподнял брови.

— Перчатки на пальцах пористые, и смазка выделяется на них автоматически.

— Ты вот на это свободное время тратишь, да?

— Эй, это уже третья модель серии. Первый костюм разбрызгивал смазку из перчаток. Но получалось не очень аккуратно.

— Почему я вообще на тебе женился?

— Потому что я весьма изобретателен и полон тяги к приключениям?

Ну да, это было похоже на правду.

Стив подошел ближе и остановился лишь, когда они встали нос к носу.

Тони с улыбкой потянулся к нему, и Стив стукнулся о край съемной части маски.

— Сними костюм для начала, — недовольно сказал он, направившись к ванной и захлопнув за собой дверь под возмущенное ворчание Тони.

Стив не веря своим глазам уставился на ванную полку: дополнительные шампунь, кондиционер, лосьон и KY.

— ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ТОНИ!

**Author's Note:**

> * KY — лучший в мире лубрикант  
> **Слова песни «Baby, It’s Cold Outside»


End file.
